Watership Down Loves Way
by Jak Rabbit
Summary: Fiver and Hazel are playing on the down but then one thing leads to another and they find out that they both like each other but there is one rabbit who does not approve of this relationship and thinks it should be stopped read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Just to make clear I do not own any of the Watership Down characters or anything related to Watership Down.  
(well apart from my little cottage which is right next door to Watership Down but that's a different story)

It was a beautiful sunny day on Watership Down and Hazel and Fiver were up and about the down playing with each other.

Hazel was playfully chasing after Fiver.

"I'm coming to get you Fiver" yelled Hazel a couple of feet away from Fiver as he ran after him

And Fiver just thought to himself "in Hazels dreams is he ever going to catch me" so Fiver ran harder and started doing little laps around Hazel and Fiver just chuckled to himself.

As Fiver continued to run circles round Hazel, Hazel got a clever idea, he made shore that Fiver wasn't looking then he quickly jumped into the bushes.

Fiver hadn't seen Hazel jump into the bushes and Fiver continued running till fiver noticed that he couldn't hear his Brother chasing after him any more Fiver started to got worried when he couldn't see Hazel any ware on the down so he started to search for him and when Fiver got to the bush that Hazel was Hiding in Hazel took his chance and pounced and pinned Fiver down.

"Hey no fair" said Fiver as Hazel pinned him down and couldn't help but snicker at his little brother.

"Really I thought it was very fair of me to let you run rings around me" Hazel said with a bit of a chuckle.

"oh very funny big brother" said Fiver but as Fiver said these words Fiver saw in Hazels eyes so much love and warmth that he had never seen before in his brothers eyes.

As Hazel pinned Fiver down he thought to himself about how much he wanted to show Fiver the real love that he holds for him. As Hazel thought this he couldn't hold back his feelings for Fiver any longer and leaned down to the pinned down Fiver and Kissed him.

Fiver couldn't believe the shock he got when Hazel kissed him at first he wanted to pull back but then he found himself kissing Hazel back.  
When the kiss had ended and Hazel had pulled away, Fiver just looked at him with his big brown innocent eyes. Hazel just gave Fiver a warm smile and then Fiver leaned up and started to kiss Hazel which to Hazel felt like Heaven.  
As the the too separated away things started to become a bit more intimate as Hazel started to lick Fiver's body tenderly and lovingly.

Fiver couldn't stop himself from giggling as Hazel licked his body.

but unknown to the too brothers that they were being watched.

Then both Hazel and Fiver heard someone clear there throat which startled the life out of them. Hazel stopped licking Fiver's body and turned round and saw Bigwig and he did not look happy.  
"Well what's all this then!" yelled Bigwig.  
Hazel quickly got off of Fiver so he could face Bigwig better.

"What do you mean"replied Hazel casually.

"You know perfectly well what", "making out with your little brother" said Bigwig in a very stern tone and giving Hazel the most and angriest of looks he could give.

"Now look hear" started Hazel but Bigwig butted in.

"No you look hear Hazel what about your mate Primrose or have you forgotten about her and your kittens cause I don't think it is right for there father and uncle to be making out with each other".

Then Fiver spoke up "but Bigwig I love Hazel" and gave Bigwig the most innocent of looks.

But Bigwig was having none of it and charged at Fiver and tackled him to the ground and started really hitting Fiver.  
Hazel ran over to the situation and tried to pull Bigwig off of Fiver. But Bigwig just punched Hazel and carried on his attack on Fiver. Fiver kept whimpering and begging for Bigwig to stop be he carried on regardless of Fiver's pleas.  
Hazel picked himself up from the ground and saw how badly Fiver was getting beaten up and found a big rock on the ground and picked it up and was going to smash it over Bigwigs skull. But then they heard a blood curdling scream and they all turned round and saw Primrose at the mouth of the warren with tears down hear face.

Please be kind with your reviews this is my first 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Soothing Hazel

**Just to make clear I don't own any of the Watership Down characters or anything else related to Watership Down (well apart from my cottage which is right next door to Watership Down but that's a different story)**

Previously on Watership Down- Hazel had reviled his true feeling for Fiver and then were hitting it off really well then Bigwig butted in and did not approve at all of there relationship and started a fight with Fiver but then it all came to a stop with a most fearsome scream from Primrose.

We now join Fiver, Hazel and Bigwig in the Honeycomb with Primrose as they try to calm her down so she can say what is wrong.  
After a few minuets Primrose finely calmed herself so she could tell them what had happen.

A rabbit had broken into her burrow and kidnapped her's and Hazel's kittens. When Hazel heard the terrible news he felt like a giant weight had just hit him.

"So who was the rabbit who had broken in Primrose" asked Hazel and Primrose just gave Hazel a sad look.

"That's the worst part Hazel... it was Campion" replied Primrose

"Campion!?" Said Hazel in shock.

When Hazel heard this he couldn't stop Campion's name reverberating in his mind cause he never would have thought that Campion would ever do something like this after all they had been through. After the initial shock had sunk in, Hazel just ran away from the rabbits in the Honeycomb and headed straight for his burrow and curled himself up into a ball and cried.

After a while Hazel had calmed himself and was now just pacing up and down his burrow unable to stop thinking about the situation, how could Campion do something like this I thought he was my friend and how in the world am I going to get my kittens back. Hazel couldn't stop these thought going round his head, until he was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard someone enter his burrow and he turned around and saw a now cleaned up Fiver.

Hazel just managed to give Fiver a weak smile then Fiver hopped over to Hazel to try and comfort him the best he could.

"Are you feeling any better" asked Fiver but Hazel just dropped his smile and could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and gave the saddest look Fiver had ever seen on a rabbit

"It'll be ok Hazel ssh ssh ssh don't cry" said Fiver but Hazel didn't take Fiver's advice and just let the tears roll down his face.

"Ssh ssh ssh Hazel it'll be all right ssh ssh" Fiver hushed as he stroked Hazel's Back softly Fiver unable to not notice how soft Hazel's fur was. Hazel started to quieten down with Fiver stroking his back.

"What am I going to do Fiver, or more what can I do" asked Hazel to Fiver with tear filled eyes.

"We are obviously going to get your kittens back Hazel no matter what the cost we'll get them back I promise" replied Fiver and gave Hazel a comforting smile and reached out his paw and gave Hazel's paw a little squeeze.

Fiver could still see that Hazel was still very upset so Fiver moved in closer to Hazel and started nuzzling his face lovingly and Hazel also nuzzled Fiver back when they had both stopped nuzzling each other Fiver moved in closer to Hazel again but instead of nuzzling him Fiver kissed him.  
As the too kissed Hazel pulled Fiver even closer to his body savouring every moment of the kiss.  
Fiver broke the kiss and snuggled his head tightly into Hazel's chest.  
As Fiver did this Hazel stroked the back of Fiver's head.

Then after a while Hazel gently pulled Fiver away from his chest and then slowly laid Fiver onto his back. Fiver was going to saying something to him but Hazel placed his paw over Fiver's lips.  
"Hush my love" said Hazel and removed his paw and leaned down and Kissed him.

Then things started to become more intimate as Hazel stud over Fiver and leaned down and started Licking and kissing Fiver's body all over first he started at Fiver's chest then worked his way down.

As Hazel did this to him Fiver reached out his paws and caressed Hazel's back and shoulders. Hazel kept moving his head lower and lower until he was between Fiver's legs.

Hazel was just about to start suckling on Fiver when Hazel got the shock of his life.

"Wait, stop please" said Fiver and Hazel immediately got off of him worried that that he might have done something wrong to upset him.

When Hazel had got off of Fiver, Fiver sat up and then turned round and then presented himself to Hazel.  
"Are you shore Fiver" asked Hazel cause he didn't want to force Fiver into doing this.

"Yes please Hazel" Replied Fiver with a very wide smile.

After hearing Fiver's reply Hazel prepared himself.

"ok Now just relax Fiver and if at any point you feel at all uncomfortable you tell me and I will stop" said Hazel.

"ok Hazel I will" replied Fiver with a nod of understanding.

And as gently as he could so as not to hurt or startle Fiver he mounted him and started to thrust into Fiver.

At thirst Fiver didn't like the feel of what Hazel was doing to him and felt like this wasn't such a good idea and wanted to tell Hazel to stop, but soon he found that he quite liked it and started to relax and enjoy the sensation what Hazel was giving him.

Then after what seemed like forever they both collapsed to the floor in a heap of sweat.

"I wasn't to hard on you was I" asked Hazel with a worried tone.

Hazel calmed down when he heard Fiver chuckling.

"No you weren't Hazel I maybe small Hazel but I'm not fragile" replied Fiver with a bit of a chuckle

"Ok Fiver ok" Said Hazel and then pulled Fiver closer to his chest and then gave him 1 last kiss and then fell asleep in each others arms.

Please send in your reviews and tell me what you like and what you don't like and things that I can improve on.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Just to make clear I don't own any of the Watership Down characters or anything related to Watership Down (Well apart from my cottage right next door to Watership Down but that's a different story)**

Chapter 3: Explanations

Fiver was just stirring from his sleep, he stretched himself out then he opened his eyes and saw Hazel just watching him with a warm smile.

"Morning Fiver" Hazel greeted in a loving tone.

"Morning Hazel...did you watch me sleep all night" asked Fiver with a raised eye brow.

"well not all of the night I just went out for a drink and when I came back I saw how cute you look when you sleep and I just couldn't get back to sleep after seeing how adorable you look" explained Hazel.

"Hazel" Fiver said in a embarrassed tone.

"well its true Fiver your the cutest rabbit I have ever seen" said Hazel enjoying teasing Fiver cause he secretly new that Fiver liked it.

"stop it" whined Fiver with a smile just starting to come on his face as he blushed.

"what?" asked Hazel as he moved in closer to Fiver and reached out his paw and started stroking Fiver's cheek.

"you being cute as wel-"but Fiver was silenced as Hazel moved in an kissed him.  
After Hazel had stopped kissing him, Hazel just gazed into Fiver's eyes.

Later on after Hazel and Fiver had stopped staring into each other's eyes they got the reluctant Bigwig and then set off in search of Hazel and Primroses kitten's.  
Bigwig didn't really say much to either Hazel or Fiver on the journey probably was still cross with the both of them.  
Later on it started to getting really late and they still hadn't had any luck in finding Hazel's kittens till pretty soon the trio started feeling tired so they decided on finding somewhere for them to stay and rest. So the trio spilt up in search of a place for them to stay then Hazel came across a cave that he hopped inside to see if any animals were inhabiting it and there wasn't any so Hazel checked the cave over and saw that it was nice and roomy and the floor was quite smooth so it was good for sleeping on so they decided that they would like to stay there.  
As the trio of rabbits got settled into the cave Hazel thought of something.  
"Hey Fiver do you fancy going outside and watching the stars with me?" asked Hazel.

"oh yes please Hazel that sounds lovely" replied Fiver.

so the too brothers headed out of the cave and sat together and watched the stars.

"oh there so beautiful Hazel" commented Fiver as he gazed up at the stars.

"yes they are" replied Hazel.  
Fiver then looked up at Hazel and saw that Hazel was looking at him and not the stars.  
"but your looking at me Hazel not the stars" said Fiver with a confused look on his face

"yes I'am, the only beautiful star that I can see is you" said Hazel and Hazel just smiled warmly at Fiver and he smiled back and with that Hazel pulled Fiver closer to him.

As Hazel watched the stars he noticed that Fiver had fallen asleep, So Hazel gently picked up Fiver in his arms and then carried him back to the cave and laid him comfortably on the floor and gave Fiver a good night kiss. After doing this Hazel looked up and saw Bigwig glaring at him.  
"What!" Hazel half yelled and half whispered as not to wake up Fiver.  
"You know what!" hissed Bigwig.  
"ok Bigwig outside" said Haze.  
So the too of them crept outside the cave and hopped a good distance away from the mouth of the cave. Then Hazel stopped hopping and turned round and faced Bigwig.  
And Hazel started.  
"Ok Bigwig lets have it out why do you have such a problem with mine and Fiver's relationship? questioned Hazel.

"You already know why" replied Bigwig "cause you have a mate and kittens and I don't think it is right for you too to be starting up something"  
explained Bigwig. Hazel just looked at Bigwig and then sighed.

"Bigwig I haven't just developed these feeling for Fiver I have had them ever since he was nothing but a kitten and from all the time I raised him, from when he was first put in my arms that I fell in love with him. but I kept my feelings for him a secret until the other night where I just could not hold them in any longer" after Hazel had finished telling Bigwig all of this. Bigwig just looked at Hazel with an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you and Fiver Hazel" said Bigwig "but pretty soon your gonna want to hurt me" And with this Hazel just looked at Bigwig with a confused and puzzled look.

"why would I want to hurt you Bigwig?" asked Hazel.

"Because" Bigwig started then swallowed a lump in his throat. "Because I organised it with Campion to kidnap your kittens" explained Bigwig.  
With this statement came a long silence in which time Hazel just looked upon Bigwig with a look of horror and anger.

"But Bigwig why?" Hazel asked in the calmest tone that he could manage.

"so that I could lead you both to him and then when I had done that he could get what he truly wants" explained Bigwig.

"And just what is it that he truly wants?" asked Hazel.

"Fiver" answered Bigwig.

"Fiver?" questioned Hazel

"Yeah, your not the only one who likes Fiver, Campion is really madly in love with him so he thought that you would not approve of him loving Fiver and that you would get in the way. So he came up with the plan to kidnap your kittens so that he could bargain for Fiver. And when you had agreed to trade Fiver over for your kittens he would make Fiver fall in love with him" explained Bigwig.

After hearing all of this all Hazel could do was just stair at Bigwig with shock clear on his face.

* * *

Ain't it fun cliff hangers.

Please review


End file.
